Daddys little girl
by MarryMeJonas2008
Summary: Troy's dad gave him a list of 21 things he must never do but when he started dating gabriella he began doing everything on the list! Troyella
1. Chapter 1

I woke up rubbing my eyes a few times to gain my sight again. I glanced round at my digital clock witch said 5.45am on it! God it was early for me to be up. I couldn't really sleep. All I can think about it my wonderful girlfriend Gabriella Montez she's perfect beautiful she's my world she's the apple of my eye the beat of my heart! I love her.

She means the world to me! We started dating around 9 months ago. We were playing a game of truth or dare.

Troy has a flashback

"Troy truth or dare?" Chad spoke loudly looking in Troy's direction

Troy hesitated a bit knowing that he would have to do something really weird or dangerous if he chose dare or have to revel his darkest secret if he chose truth "Ermmm I ermm Truth"

Chad smiled "Who do you have a crush on troy?"

There was 4 other girls in the room and he knew that one of them was the girl he had a crush on but if he did decide to revel it what if they laughed in his face told everyone and became a laughing stock of east high!

"Ermm" looks down "Gabriella" there he said it lets just hope she doesn't laugh in my face

"You do?" a sweet voice spoke softly

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella sitting smiling at him "ermm yeah" troy blushed abit

Gabriella smiled "I have a crush on you to Troy!"

And that was the start of Troyella

End of flashback

Im so lucky to be going out with a girl like Gabriella I'd be lost without her! I've known her for 3 years we were friends to begin with but now were more and im glad we are!

Troy stood up and switched on his laptop. Sat back down on the bed and placed his laptop on his knee.

Troy logged into his myspace account and scrolled down to his comments and found one from Gabriella which was sent just a minute ago!

A smile appeared on troys face as he knew she was online he read the comment

Hey wildcat

I miss you

I cant sleep Troy

And its your fault

Im always thinking about you!

I love you too much not to think about you.

If your online please write back or even call me

I love you wildcat

Gabby x

Troy replied to the comment saying

Hey Beautiful

I miss you too

Yeah its your fault too im up at this time!

Your always on my mind!

I love you too baby

Ill call you in about 5 minutes I need to get my phone

Love you sweetie

Troy x

Troy got out of bed and slowly opened his bedroom door hoping it wouldn't make the creaking sound which it did just a few nights ago when he was trying to sneak out to meet Gabriella luckily Ashleigh was the one who heard it and blacked mailed me into paying her $100 to keep her mouth shut

Troys door didn't make the creak which made him lose his cash! He quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen where his phone was getting charged! Troy turned off the charger and took his phone.

He slowly ran upstairs trying not to make a noise which would wake his parents up at this time in the morning.

Troy closed his bedroom door and slid back into bed

He pressed speed dial number 1 and the phone started ringing

He waited patiently for Gabriella to pick up

Then he heard the voice that mad his heart skip a beat

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella giggled

Troy grinned "Hey Gabby how's my favourite girl?"

"Im good thank you and you?!"

"Amazing just because im talking to the most beautiful girl in this world!"

Gabriella giggled "aww thanks sweet troy!" "where are you right now?"

"Ermm my bedroom why?" he asked sounding confused

"Because then we can talk dirty!" sarcastic

Troy's eyes widened "Wait are you being serious?" he asked with alittle grin on his face

"Of course im not being serious Troy!" she laughed

Troy groaned "Fine then"

"Anyway im not taking Gym tomorrow Troy!"

"Why not baby is something wrong?"

"Ermm yeah but it doesn't matter!" Gabriella went silent for a moment

"Gabriella are you not telling me something?" troy asked getting worried

"No its nothing Troy don't worry!" she said feeling herself tearing up

Troy heard a soft cry in the background "Gabby are you crying?"

Gabriella quickly sniffed "No I just have a cold!" "Troy im fine I promise" she hated lying to Troy she wanted to tell him the truth but it was to hard

"Baby please you can tell me anything!" "im worried about you!"

"Troy im fine don't worry about me ill see you in the morning wildcat" "I love you!" hangs up

Troy sighed and also hung up and relised Gabriella had left him another comment on myspace about a second ago

Love you wildcat

Gabby x

He smiled turning off his laptop and falling straight asleep

The next morning

Troy stood up and quickly got dressed shoving on his white t-shirt a pair of him jeans and his sneakers he couldn't be bothered to go to school this morning he was tossing and turning all night because of what Gabriella said last night!

It mad him worry and he never worried

Troy ran downstairs and sat at the dining table where his parents and older sister were sitting

"Morning Troy!" Lucille beamed at smile while pouring some coffee into her favourite mug

Troy groaned "morning!" he rested his head on the table feeling his eyes drift open then close

"Troy is everything okay?" Jack asked

Troy took all his strength he had in him and lifted his head up "No!" suddenly is dropped back down again

"Are you ill troy?!" Lucille asked getting extremely worried

"No its Gabriella!"

"What about her Son?"

"there's something wrong with her and she wont tell me what it is!"

"Oh" That's all Lucille could say

"its probably nothing son don't worry about it im sure she'll be fine!" Jack smiled

"Yeah!" Troy stood up and grabbed his bag "Bye mom bye dad!" he ran out the house to his car and drove to Gabriella's

With Gabriella

Gabriella neither could be bothered going to school this morning! She flung on a pair of skinny jeans a white strap top and Troy's white Wildcat hoddie he gave her one cold day and a pair of her ugg boots

She didn't even bother putting make up on or doing her hair. It was still straight from the previous night and was resting on her shoulders

"Mom that's troy here im off to school now!" She shouted into the living room

Maria ran out "Gabriella what about breakfast?"

"Im not hungry mom!" Gabriella tried to smile but she couldn't "ill see you tonight mom love you!"

Gabriella grabbed her bag and ran to Troy's car getting in she looked up at him and smiled

"Hey Troy!"

"Hi honey!" he began driving

Gabriella looked away from Troy and out the window and sighed

"Gabriella are you sure your okay?"

She nodded "yes troy im fine I told you that last night now just leave it!"

Troy sighed "Okay then"

They arrive at school 20 minutes later

Troy knew there was something wrong with Gabriella but he didn't know what!

She couldn't be pregnant they hadn't done it yet and he knew she was still a virgin!

So it must have been either female problems or she was sick!

Or maybe something had happened at home she wasn't telling Troy about he wasn't really sure but he'd find out somehow!

Troy put his arm firmly around Gabriella's small waist and pulled her close into his body and kissed the side of her head "you look beautiful today baby" he smiled

Gabriella looked up and smiled "aww thank you Troy" Gabriella looked up and down at troy and smiled again "you look sexy today troy!" she looked back up at him

He blushed alittle "aww thank you babes" they made there way over to Chad Taylor Sharpay and Ryan

That night with the Bolton's

"Troy could you come in here a minute?" Jack asked troy from the kitchen

"yeah sure dad!" he ran into the kitchen and sat across from his dad "What's up?"

Jack placed a piece of paper firmly on the table "Read it!"

Troy picked up the bit of paper and began reading it

_21 things you've never to do in your life_

_ get sent to Jail_

_'t run around the gym shouting look im a boy and proving that you are!_

_'t ever call Ryan Evans gay!_

_'t ever come home and say "Mom Dad im gay!"_

_'t ever shave Chad's hair off_

_'t take a hissy fit just cause you cant get a maths question right_

_ take drugs_

_'t ever storm upstairs and play Jingle bells all night long cause your mad like you did last year!_

_'t sneak into my office and steal my keys and steal all the test answers_

_'t pass love notes in class_

_11. don't skip class_

_ ever quit the basketball team!_

_'t play truth or dare with Chad!_

_'t start drinking!_

_15. dont ever watch the notebook it scares you for life!_

_'t sniff glue!'t make fake love notes and give them to people saying there from other people!_

_17. don't tell your mother about these rules!_

_ ever get a girl pregnant Bolton!_

_19. don't go racking through your girl friends or Ashleigh's underwear drawer!_

_20. don't get a tattoo of your girlfriends name on it!_

_21. And whatever you do not burn this! It took me ages_

_Sigh Here….._

Jack Bolton

Troy looked up and raised his eyebrows and screwed up his nose "what the hell is this dad?"

Jack coughed "it's a list of rules that I want you to follow in your years of high school!" he smiled

Troy looked at the list and laughed "don't get a tattoo of your girlfriends name on it?"

"Yeah you could break up and be left with that name haunting you for the rest of your life Son!"

Troy rolled his eyes "Dad I cant promise not to do everything on this list!"

Jack raised his eyebrows "Troy!"

Troy scoffed "oh fine!" troy signed the bit of paper and scribled down a note on it and handed it to his dad

Jack took the piece of paper and read out the note!

"Dear Dawddy I pwomise you I wont do anything on this list apart from the pregnancy one im sorry Twoy!!" Jack looked at troy weirdly

"ermm I gotta go dad!" troy smiled and ran upstairs closing the door behind him

"This is going to be hard!" he sighed


	2. Im moving

I ran straight upstairs and switched on my laptop. Quickly signing into myspace and looking on my page. I scrolled down to my comments and saw one from Gabriella.

_Troy_

_We need to talk_

_Now!_

_Either you call me_

_Or I come over_

_Your choice_

_But hurry_

_Gabriella x_

Okay there was definitely something wrong with her, she sounded mad or should I say bitchy, what was up with her. I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial 1 and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Gabby its me! I saw your comment what's up?"

Sighs "Im pregnant!" 

Troy's mouth feel open, and he lost grip of his phone, dropping it onto the floor

He quickly picked it up again

He heard giggles "Kidding!"

Troy sighed in relief "Gabriella don't ever scare me like that again!" 

"Sorry!" she said trying to sound innocent "Is it okay if I come round?"

"Yeah of course it is babe, but you are going to tell me what's up aren't you?" 

"Yeah, see you soon,!" she hung up and so did troy.

God if that had been true. I don't know what I would of done. It wouldn't of been mine I mean ive not had sex with her yet, im not saying im a virgin cause well im not. 

But that's not the point.

I stood up running downstairs and I caught sight of Ashleigh my little sister. Well I wouldn't say little as such. She was tall not as tall as me but she was tall. She had beautiful long blonde hair. And big blue eyes. And if she wasn't my sister I'd totally think she was hot. She was sitting on the sofa clutching onto something and crying hard.

"Ashleigh?"

She quickly hid the thing she was holding and wiped her tears "Hey Troy!" she smiled

"What's wrong?" I said sitting down next to her 

"Nothing!" she lied. You could tell she was lying. As she looked down when she said nothing and that proves a lot.

"What's that?" I pointed the thing sticking out her pocket

"Oh nothing Troy!" she lied again

"Ashleigh you know you can tell me anything!"

Me and Ashleigh had always been close I mean yeah sometimes we'd fight but we would always make up. And we were always there for each other no matter what.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Im not!" she lied 'again' looking away and wiping her eyes

"Okay that's it!" I leaned over her and grabbed what was in her pocket "Ha!" I said standing up and going to the other end of the room so she couldn't take it off me.

I stared down at the used pregnancy test. The box suddenly feel from my hands and I stared at Ashleigh shocked "is this yours?"

She shook her head "No!"

"Ashleigh!"

"Its not Troy's!"

"Well who's is it then?"

"Ambers!"

My eyes widened "as in Amber Smith?"

She nodded 

"Oh shit, does anyone else know apart from you?"

She shook her head "It's Chad's!"

"What! Your kidding as in Chad Danforth?"

She nodded again "Yeah!"

"But he's with Tay…!" my mouth dropped again "He cheated on her?"

"Yeah!"

Oh my god I never thought Chad would do such a thing. I mean he loves Taylor well so I thought. Why would he sleep with Amber? My little sisters best friend! Was he sick or something? 

"Why have you got the test? And why are you crying?"

"because she was to scared to look at the results herself. And because it came back positive.!"

"Oh.." I looked down at the box on the floor 

I suddenly heard my mom talking to Gabriella "Troy honey Gabriella's here!" I sighed and picked the box up and handed it to Ashleigh "You and me are going to talk later!" I said walking through into the hall where Gabriella stood

She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans. Her stilettos and a gorgeous white top. Her curls sat perfectly on her shoulders and her eyes glittered.

"Hey baby!" I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey!" I smiled "Emm Troy can we go upstairs I really need to tell you this now!"

He nodded and took my hand and we both went upstairs into his bedroom and sat on the bed. 

He took both of my hands and smiled "Well?"

"Troy..!" I sighed. I had no idea how to tell him this I really didn't. I was actually afraid of what he would say. Or what I would say. I had to say this right. Or it would sound like I wanted it. But honestly I didn't. why would I want this. 

"Yeah?" he said so softly gazing into my eyes

"Im moving!"

He suddenly froze "House?"

"Country!"

"What? Where? Why?"

"My mom got a job in London.!"

He let go of my hands instantly "When?"

"3 weeks!" I sighed and tears suddenly built up in my eyes

"Oh.!" he sad sounding upset

"Troy I don't want to go you know. I begged my mom to stay, but she kept saying no. and that this would be good for us. But its not because I will be away from you and Sharpay."

He suddenly looked up at me again "Don't go then!""But I have to Troy I have no where to go."

"Move in with me then!" he smiled

"are you serious? Would your mom let me?"

He nodded "she loves you to bits gabby just like I do.!"

I bit my bottom lip "You want me to aswell?"

He nodded "I love you brie. And I want to be with you forever. And It will be great if you were living with me. Then we could share a bed and make out!" he winked

"Troy!" I giggled 

"Well ill talk to my mom about it and let you know in the morning. But I know she'll say yes!"

I smiled "Thank you Troy!" I pecked his cheek "So who's pregnant?"

His eyes went cold "What? Nobody..!" he laughed "Why would you ask?"

"because you can tell by the way you were acting when you came out the living room someone told you there pregnant!"

"Gabriella how do you do that?"

"So its true then?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did you said 'so its true then' who's pregnant?"

"Amber"

"What? Who with?"

"Chad!"

I suddenly looked up and saw Chad standing at Troy's door "What about me man?"


	3. rule 9 don’t pass love notes in class

"Oh we were just saying how you and me have been best friends so long. And how I couldn't imagen up falling out." Troy was lying through his teeth.

If I were him I'd of told Chad the truth. I mean he does have a right to know he was going to be a dad

I rolled my eyes

"Oh okay then. So I Gabby Troy fucked you yet?" he smirked

I glared at Chad "No and why do you want to know?"

"No? Troy hurry up man. Virgins don't stay virgins for long." he winked at me and left

I giggled and looked at Troy "He's right you know." I pecked his lips "See you in the morning."

* * *

Dear Gabriella

Hmm maybe sex talk is better?

What do you think?

Troy x

Troy handed Gabriella the note

She quickly opened it and giggled and began writing with her pink pen

Hmm I donno Bolton

Sex talk is quiet sexy.

But sex is even more sexier.

She passed it back and he read it biting his bottom lip to stop him from laughing

There conversation over paper continued through out the lesson

What are you suggesting?

Sex what else?

Oral?

No.

Full on?

Yes.

When?

Tonight.

Really?

No.

Gabby..

Troy.

Why do you always do this? Tease me like that?

Its my job babe. If I don't do it. Then who will?

Ashleigh?

Ha ha funny. Anyway as you said you want to keep me a virgin for life remember?

No.

Troy.

Gabriella.

Fuck you then Bolton.

Fuck me? that's impossible you know. Only girls do that.

Yeah yeah Troy. I've seen you.

What? When?

Your admitting it then?

No I never said that.

Yes you did.

Gabby why are you so good a sussing me out?

Cause im just perfect babe.

True true. God this class is shit.

Tell me about it. Why do you think im writing to you?

Fine then we wont talk anymore.

No don't go, please.

Fine.

Good. Now about that sex thing.

What about it?

Are you a virgin?

You know im not brie.

I did not know that Mr. Ill devirgin you.

Is that possible?

Who knows.

Well if it was I'd totally do it.

Do what?

Unvirgin myself.

I thought you ment do yourself.

You have a sick mind Montez..

That's me. Troy I love you.

I love you too Ella.

Good oh…

I suddenly stopped writing when I saw Mrs Wilson was standing above me "Can I have that please Miss Montez? You know sending love notes in class is not aloud."

I sighed

Great the teacher will know im a virgin and all that other shit on the paper.

I handed her it

"Thank you. Well since you think love notes are aloud in class you wont mind me sharing it with the rest of the class now will you?"

I looked at Troy and panicked "Ermm I kinda do."

Troy stood up "Please don't miss."

"Do you want detention Bolton?"

"If I get detention does that mean you wont read the note out?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Troy its fine."

"No its not brie. I don't want the class knowing everything."

"well then Troy that's after school detention for you."

She threw the note in the bin and sat back down

"Miss you cant. I wont let you."

"Gabriella sit down."

"No."

"Gabriella Sit Down Now!"

"I said no"

Everyone started laughing

"What's that?"

"No are you def?"

"Right that's it detention for you too. Now sit."

"Thank you." I then sat back down

"Gabriella what the hell are you playing at?" Sharpay hissed "We have cheerleading practice and we cant cheer without the captain."

"Do you want me to tell you what that note said?"

"I think we can manage." she smiled turning back round

Troy took out the note his dad gave him and ticked off what he had done

_Dont run around the gym shouting look im a boy and proving that you are!_

_don't ever call Ryan Evans gay!_

_don't ever come home and say "Mom Dad im gay!"_

_don't ever shave Chad's hair off_

_don't take a hissy fit just cause you cant get a maths question right_

_dont take drugs_

_don't ever storm upstairs and play Jingle bells all night long cause your mad like you did last year._

_don't sneak into my office and steal my keys and steal all the test answers_

_don't pass love notes in class (Done)_

_don't skip class_

_dont ever quit the basketball team!_

_don't play truth or dare with Chad!_

_don't start drinking!_

_dont ever watch the notebook it scares you for life!_

_don't sniff glue!_

_don't make fake love notes and give them to people saying there from other people!_

_don't tell your mother about these rules!_

_dont ever get a girl pregnant Bolton!_

_don't go racking through your girl friends or Ashleigh's underwear drawer!_

_don't get a tattoo of your girlfriends name on it!_

_And whatever you do not burn this! It took me ages_

"Wait a minute are you planning on doing all those things on the list?"

Troy nodded "Why not it should be fun right?"

"Whatever you say Troy."


End file.
